ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Could they be twins?
Where: Main Gate of Yonshi Who: Kirei, Itsy Twins? xKireiHimex: -Kirei woke up in her apartment she looked to the picture on the wall she has from her parents when she was a baby together with her sister, only she has no idea who or where her sister is, as she then took her clothes out of the closet and put them on,as she took her white ribbon as she made a bow in her hair with the white lint,she looked around to be sure she was ready to go outside,once outside she walked to the Yonshi gate,Kirei Greeted everyone she saw as she then climbs up in the sakura tree,Kirei smiled- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would sit under the tree in her hiding spot in the woods. Itsy would sigh and fix the grey ribbon in her snow white hair before getting to her feet. she had been talking to the other genin in the village most of which were happy with their parents, She would sigh she still had no idea who her parents where or if they were even alive. She would walk towards the clearing that held the gate into the village. Itsy would look distant as she walked forward into view she would wave to everyone that was there and then walked over to the lion like statue and climb up onto its back and sit quietly- xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked to Itsy as she waved back,Kirei then would walk back to her apartment to take the picture she has from her parents and her sister,as she then walks over to Itsy as she smiled-"Hey itsy,how are you doing today?" ItsumoAi: -Itsy who had been resting ontop the lion like statue would look down and smile at Kirei she had become great friends with Kirei but she felt a strange bond with her. Itsy blinked as she noticed Kirei had done something diffrent with her hair and spoke- "Hello Kirei, I'm doing well Thank you and yourself? I like your bow." xKireiHimex: -Kirei smiled-"Im doing great, and i like your bow too,oh by the way i have this picture.. she has the same hair as you have"-Kirei holded the picture up to Itsy-"You see?" ItsumoAi: -itsy would blink as she looked at the picture. Kirei was right the child in picture had both white hair and blue eyes. Itsy had never seen another person like her but this child in the picture looked exactly like her.- “where did you get this? Who are those people the child? Where are they from” –Itsy voice was full of curiosity and confusion she had so many questions Kirei could be the only person to help her figure where she was from.- KakoUchiha: (Good Morning All) ItsumoAi: (Morning.) xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked at her-"the people that took care care of me gave me this picture, this are my parents and my sister, even though i never knew my sister they told me they gave her away caus they couldnt handle the both of us while they were busy, the rest is all blurry,but she looks exactly like you could this be??"-Kirei tryd to remember more but she knew she couldnt- ItsumoAi: -Itsy blinked and shook her head how was possible her and Kirei looked so different from herself. Itsy Sighed she had been alone for so long she wanted to believe this so bad but how could be she had been alone in the woods when they had found her.- “where was your home? Why would give the other child away…was it because she different?” –she asked questions sad and confused she had felt odd now she had realized that Kirei and her had a connection they had been living as roommate in the apartments for weeks now and they acted so much alike. But itsy needed proof other than just looking at the picture…but maybe if this child looked like her she was from the same village but she hoped she was that child- xKireiHimex: -Kirei scratched her head-"our family comes from the hidden leaf village at least i think, thats where i grow up, as i really have no idea why our parents would do this.. Honestly.. but we are so the same.. our hair and all.. except the color and our eye color"-Kirei giggled a bit,she felt happy and warm inside if this was her twin sister she would be really really happy, but a bit mad at her parents for giving her sister away, even though she has no idea if her parents are still alive or not..- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile at the thought hidden leave village that would be awesome.- “when is your birthday? How old are you?” xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked at her-"my birthday is the 4th of april,as im 12 years old,and you?" ItsumoAi: -Itsys blue eyes would go wide as she heard what Kirei had said- “My birthday is the 4th of April…and I am also twelve” –Itsy was in shock- “where you and your sister twins?” xKireiHimex: -Kirei nodded-"Yes we were born on the same day only 5 minutes later"-Kirei would giggle- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile softly then it was possible. Itsy climbed down of the back of the lion like statue and hugged Kirei feeling a warm sensation flowing through her “Could we be” –Itsy looked at the picture again she wished they had an Adult that could help them make since of this- xKireiHimex: -Kirei blushed as she gets hugged she would hug her back-"there’s no doubt that we are twins, i finally found my sister"-Kirei smiled happily- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would giggle- “I hope so Kirei I really do” –Itsy would smile and hug her sister again- Category:Casual